Cute Bully
by Roxy9785
Summary: Chad is always mean to Sonny. Sonny hates him too, but she has a crush on him too. How will things turn out to be? M for some sexual language and slight profanity
1. Chad the Bully

**Hey guys! I've missed writing on fanfic, but I've been really busy! Anyways, here's a channy story for you! Enjoy the story and please post a review.**

* * *

I absolutely hated going to school. I loved my classes and everything but there was one person I really despised, Chad Dylan Cooper. He was such a bully to me. He always made fun of my body and always teased me about not getting a boyfriend.

I didn't completely hate him, I sorta had a crush on him. He has luscious blonde hair and sparkling eyes. I'd always dream of ripping his shirt and feeling his huge abs. It took a moment to realize that I was completely drooling when my friend Tawni snapped me out of it.

"Sonny? Sonny!", she said finally getting my attention. I sighed to her, she was the only person I've told that I actually liked Chad. "Were you thinking of Chad again?".

I sighed again, "Yeah". Tawni and I stood silent, I was waiting for her to speak but before she could, Chad walked our way. "Oh great", I said quietly slamming my locker.

"Well, if it isn't little Miss Goody Two Shoes", he said merely laughing with his friends. I formed a fake smile and said nothing. He turned to Tawni, "Hey sexy", he said with a wink.

Tawni scoffed, "As if Chad!". He rolled his eyes and walked away, "See ya fattie". I was suddenly mad, "Am I really fat Tawni?". She inspected me and walked around me. "Well," she said touching her chin "No, but you have small breasts and pretty flat hair".

I smacked her, "Tawni!". "Ow! Sorry! I was just being honest!", she said touching the area of where I smacked her. You gotta admit, I did agree with her. I always wore high cut long sleeved shirts so I wouldn't show my arms and my cleavage.

I even wear pants even though I do shave my legs. We would have science right now. At the beginning of the year, I begged Mr. Edward to please let me be Tawni's partner but he told me that each pair had to be one girl and one boy. Of course, I was paired with Chad, it wasn't a good thing but it wasn't a bad thing either.

I barely had enough time to settle in my seat in class. "Something wrong, Munroe?", he said. I just ignored him, my soft brown hair covered my sight of him. He wrapped one arm around me, "Don't you want to make some chemistry?".

I smiled, "Well we are in Science, smart one". "Hey", he said motioning my face to his, "You better not talk to me like that or else". I couldn't stop looking at his full pink lips, I wanted to lick them and make out with him. Eww! Stop thinking about that Sonny!

As soon as school was done, I found Tawni sitting alone, she seemed to look like she was doing school work. "Hey Tawni, I didn't know you wear glasses?". She looked up to me, "Shh! That's why I'm alone, I don't want anyone knowing!".

I put my left arm to my hip, "Tawni, most people wear glasses. I know some people that I never knew wears glasses, like you!". She just rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but I still don't want anyone knowing". "Ok Tawni, whatever floats your boat", I said as I turned to walk the other way. I almost fell off my heels to find out that Chad was walking my way.

"Hey hey hey Little goodie goodie", he said laughing. I just sighed, "Chad, that's all you call me, I don't think that would be funny if you keep saying it". "Alright, what about the fact that you can't act like a slut?", he said. My eyes almosy widened, why would he ask that? "Why would I have to act like one for?", I asked.

He cross his arms, "Because it'd be hard for me to see if you've really got a body, Munroe". I scoffed, "I bet you I've got a better body than any girl in this school, even all you're ex's!". His friends oohed at what i said to Chad.

Chad seemed mad, "Ok Sonny I believe you, have a nice weekend. Don't do anything bad! Oh wait, you never do anything bad!", he said as him and his friends laughed hysterically.

I stomped my heels to Tawni, "I've had enough with him! Tawni, I want a makeover!". She looked up to me a second, "Wait, did you just say YOU, want a makeover from ME?". I sighed, "Yes, and you're gonna do it all by yourself". She got up from her seat, "Well, what are we waiting for? Come on!", she said taking my hand and running.

She pulled me from school, to the drugstore. "Tawni, what are we doing here?", I asked. "What do you mean? This is the place to find the ultimate makeover tools!", she answered. I looked around to see hair products, cosmetics, as far as the eye could see. Then Tawni spoke again, "But first, we need to get you something, come on", once again she pulled my arm with force.

"Tawni, you gotta stop doing that", I said feeling my wrist. "Sorry Sunny", she said with an upset face. As I was too busy looking at my wrists, I saw that we were in the aisle for hair color. My mouth widened, "No Tawni, there is no way I'm dying my hair!". She walked over to the boxes of hair color, "Come on Sunny, brown hair is boring. Like me, I have fun blonde hair".

I put my hands on my hips, "Well what color do you want me to dye it". She picked a box and turned to me, "Black!". I didn't speak, but Tawni convinced me to buy it, "Come on Sunny, girls look stunning in black hair, and I'm sure you can rock it".

We made our way to cosmetics. "Hmm, I'm sure girls with dark hair can rock red lipstick too", Tawni said picking out one. "Ok Tawni, I'll pet you go with what you want", I said. I had a good feeling about this, but I also felt like backing out .


	2. New Sunny

**Here's chapter 2! Sorry if the chapters are too short but I can't think of any ideas! Please leave some suggestions of what I should write for future chapters in the reviews, thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

"Be careful Tawni!", I said as she was applying the dye to my hair. It was Monday and we had just picked the perfect outfit for me to wear today. Tawni had just been finishing up with my hair and let it sit for a while.

After what seemed to be almost an hour and a half, I washed the color out of my hair. I almost gasped to see the black water run down the drain. What have I done to my hair? Calm down Sunny, I haven't even seen it yet.

Once my hair dried, Tawni began to curl my hair because I've always worn it straight. I was afraid of using heat on my hair but this was just an emergency. Tawni was finished curling the past pieces of my hair. Lastly, she started putting my lipstick on and some hoop earrings.

"We have to do something about those glasses", Tawni said removing them from my face. "What are you doing?! What am I gonna use to see?", I asked. Tawni pulled out some contact lenses and handed them to me. I shook, "Oh no, these will hurt!". "No it won't, I'll put them in for you", she said lifting one lens to my eye. "See? It's easy!", Tawni said putting the other in.

"And, done! You wanna see it?", she asked with excitement. I sighed, "Ok, let me see myself", so she turned my chair around to look at myself in the mirror. My eyes widened, "Whoa! Who is that gorgeous model in the mirror?".

"It's you, Sunny Munroe!", Tawni said smiling. I started touching my hair and looking at my face. "Wow, I have to admit, you look hot", Tawni said. I smiled as I got up and hugged her, "Thanks Tawni, you're the best friend I ever had".

She hugged me back, "You're welcome, hey let's see how you's look in your outfit!". She pulled out the white tank top we'd bought and a pair of short jeans. I entered the bathroom and took off my lame clothes with the new ones.

I then came out and showed Tawni how I looked, I even twirled for her.

"You look smokin!", Tawni said. I let out a nervous sigh, "Really?". She nodded, "Yeah, Chad will be all over you". I blushed hearing his name. I knew him since eight grade, he'd always make fun of my new glasses back then. He was captain of the basketball team, typical.

Once we got to school, Tawni let me walk in front of her. I strutted through the hallway like I was a super model. Some boys fainted when I blew a kiss to them and some boys were drooling. The girls' boyfriends seemed to notice me too.

Then I went over to my locker to get my textbooks. "Wow, seems like everyone seemed to notice you", Tawni said with her arms crossed. "Yeah, it's kind of fun", I replied smiling. Once I shut my my locker, I heard some familiar footsteps. Oh no, I said to myself.

"Hey Taw- Whoa! Who is you're little friend?", Chad asked crossing his arms. Tawni seemed shocked, "You mean you really don't know who she is?". Erik, one of Chad's friends came up to me, "I don't know, but she is one sexy mama". I felt disgusted and pushed him, "Get off me Erik, it's me Sunny!".

Chad and his friends gasped, "No way that is you Sunny", Chad said. He never called me Sunny, I was expecting him to call me goody two shoes. "Prove it", he demanded. I just crossed my arms, "Why would I have to prove that I'm Sunny?".

Chad stood silent, I just ignored him and blew a kiss to Erik, "Bye guys", I said waving. When lunch came, boys were willing to pick food for me and sit by me. Wow, I thought maybe I'm getting a little too much of attention.

I looked across the table from me to see Chad. I couldn't tell what he felt from his expression. I would say that he was jealous, but not likely. Or, maybe he wanted to just beat me up.


	3. An Invitation

**So, I might not write every day, but that's because I'm busy with school and I have to keep writing all the time! Don't judge me! Just enjoy chapter 3 and leave a review! :D**

* * *

**Sonny's POV:**

The next day, I went to school again in my new clothes. Just like yesterday, some boys were still drooling over me and staring. I didn't meet up with Tawni yet, so I felt insecure just walking by myself. I walked past group of boys.

"Hey!", one of them said. I looked around the room, "Me?", I said pointin at myself. Then he nodded, I power walked to their way. "You're hot, are you new around here?", he asked. I scoffed, "Um no, I'm not, I'm Sonny Munroe and I've been here since I was in freshman year". He grabbed my waist and pulled me close, "Well baby, looks like we were meant to be".

He then leaned towards me and started making out with me. Eww, I was kissing a guy I didn't even know. I had no choice but to kiss him back, he was a good kisser to be honest. It was pretty weird that we were doing it in front of his friends.

"Hey! Let her go!", a voice said. It was familiar, then the boy got knocked out. "All of you, leave right now!", the voice said again. I looked around the hall to find Chad. "Are you Ok?", he asked. I was breathing heavily, "Yeah, it's Ok but, why did you do that?". "Do what?", he looked confused.

I cocked my head, "You pulling the boy that was kissing me away". I could see Chad blushing a bit, "Just wanted to help a friend". A friend? He'd never call me a friend before, he must be lying. "Chad, you never called me a friend before", I said crossing my arms. "Oh well, I um, well, aren't we?", he said scratching the back of his head.

He was cute when he did that, and I had thought about an answer to his question. I blushed at him, "Yeah, you can say we are". We both awkwardly stood there and said nothing. "So I'll see you at lunch?", I asked him. He quickly replied, "Yeah, yeah we could definitely do that".

"Good", I replied

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

I waved goodbye to him and walked away. I was really excited, but a little worried too. What if Chad was just being nice to me for my looks? What if he was just buttering me up to get me to look bad?

**Chad's POV:**

Man, after three years, I finally had the courage to talk to her nicely. I mean I know I've been a little harsh on her for a lomg time but I can't just tell her I like her. Instead, I just teased her about her amazing, curvy, volomptuous...I found myself drooling and snapped out of it.

Tawni was coming my way, "Tawni". "Chad", she said back. We had been dating when we were in 9th grade but she broke up with me for no reason. "Have you seen Sonny?", she asked. I smiled a bit, "Umm, no I don't think she came to school".

Tawni gasped, "Wait, why are you smiling? Are you lying?". I blushed, "Err, no I'm not". "Chad, do you pike Sonny?", she asked forming an evil smile on her face. I still lied, "Sonny?! Eww, no!". She began crossing her arms and lifted an eyebrow.

I sighed in defeat, "Ok fine, I like her. Happy?". Tawni sighed, "I finally caught you!". "But don't tell her, this is between you and me only, Ok?", I said. Tawni stuck her hand out to him, "Deal". I brung my hand too and we shook on it, "Agreed". I paused to let her walk away but there was something I forgot to tell her, "Tawni, Sonny agreed to eat lunch with me". "Ok, that's cool", she said before turning her heels to leave.

I checked myself in the mirror at gym before lunch. What if this is some joke? Maybe Sonny was just joking about what she asked me? Come on Chad, try to think of the positives. I mean, I've got golden blonde hair, blue eyes, and one hell of a body.

Then, the bell rung, I felt adrenaline going on inside me. I couldn't wait to see Sonny. She use to be a brunette, but I never knew she was more sexier in black hair, I mean wow. And she even wore shorts for the first time! I felt myself sweating thinking of Sonny's gorgeousness.

I ran out the gym and saw Sonny, she had her hair in a low ponytail now. I was lucky enough to get in line with her from behind. I tapped her shoulder, "Hey!". She turned and formed a smile, "Oh hey!". She took a tray with the bean and cheese burrito on it with milk as a drink. I took the same that she did, with the exception of me getting a candy bar.

She found where Tawni was sitting and we both sat down. Nobody including me talked until Sonny did, "This feels weird, you're never nice to me". I shrugged, "Well, it's nice to change". I realized that what I've said applied to Sonny as well. "Yup, it sure is!", Tawni said sarcastically picking at her broccoli with her fork. This is going to be awkward...


	4. Dreaming

**Here's another short chapter, please enjoy and review!**

* * *

Warning! This chapter has some sexual stuff in the beginning! Please skip it if you do not want to read it!

**Chad's POV:**

So I was sitting in my room workig on my English homework when I heard a knock on the door. "Wonder who that could be", I said to myself. I answered the door to find Sonny standing outside. She had on jeans and a shirt that tied just below her breasts, like what a cowgirl would wear.

"Uh, hi Sonny", I said nervously. She took a seat in my room as I closed the door. I sat across from her, I couldn't stop staring at her cleavage. "Sonny, why are you dressed like that?", I asked. She just bit her lip, didn't say a word. She began to crawl to me very slowly. She whispered to me, "Have you ever wanted to be a horse?".

"What? I don't think so", I said feeling odd about her question. She lick her her lips, "Then let me ride you". She then started fidgeting my pants trying to take them off. I stopped her, "Sonny please don't". She pouted "Fine, but that's not going to stop me from doing this". She began to untie her shirt and widened the flaps.

Her bra was now visible, I gasped at the sight of it. She had to be a D cup, I never knew her breasts were that large. I felt horny but I really didn't want to do it with her right now.

"Sonny, put your shirt back on", I said. Ignoring me, she moved her hands to the back of her bra and unclasped it. But before she did, I gasped.

I was kicking in my bed, it was just a dream. I looked around my room to make sure, it was empty. Why did I dream about that?! Chad, it's only a dream, dreams are always weird.

I got up and brushed my teeth and took a shower. I could smell my mother's world famous pancakes downstairs. "Hello honey", she said as I kissed her cheek. "Hey mom", I replied while taking a fork.

Once I finished my pancakes, I headed out for school. I soon saw Sonny walking to school. She was wearing really short shorts and a top that stopped below her belly. I ran up to her and surprised her. "Hey Sonny!", I said smiling. She smiled back to me, "Hey Chad, did you sleep good?". The first thought in my head was the dream with her. I stared at her, looked her from up and down.

Her shirt was a so low, it ended at the top of the middle of her breasts. I never asked her how big they were but she had to be a c cup, a d cup would be better. Her body was to die for, she had a curvy body. I had the urge to tear off her shirt but felt that wouldn't be polite. Sonny caught my eye, "Chad? Are you, staring at me?".

I was nervous, I though of something to say but I didn't want to lie. "Yeah because um, you're really gorgeous", Sonny blushed. "Really?", she asked smiling wider. "Yeah", I replied, Sonny hugged me. I could feel her breasts against my chest, we pulled back after a few seconds. We were walking again.

Once we were at school, I followed her to her locker. She had a girly locker. "You like Demi Lovato?", I asked lookong at the mini poster of her. "Yeah, her music's great", she ansered, "You have a problem with that?". I shook my head, "No no no, I'm a fan of her too".

I slept in my biology class, it was so boring. Suddenly someone tapped me behind my shoulder, it was Sonny. She led me outside the class and started kissing me. Her lips tasted like strawberries from her lip gloss. I kissed back and wrapped my hands around her waist. She had her hand around my neck.

We started making out and went on for minutes. We soon pulled back, she bent down and started unzipping my pants. "Chad, Chad wake up!", the teacher yelled. I was dreaming again, "Sorry mister". "One more time Mr. Cooper and you have detention", he said firmly. Maube I should stop dreaming for once.


	5. Bonding With Sonny

**Wow, I didn't know how much you guys like this story. Well, you're in luck because this is a new chapter! Just enjoy the story and leave a review (if you want to) :D **

* * *

**Chad's POV:**

That night, I couldn't stop thinking about Sonny and that dream. I felt myself get hard but I tried not to. I've been thinking maybe she wouldn't like me. Man, I was such an ass to her, even if she weren't wearing those clothes. I can't believe I bullied her, but I was overwhelmed by her beauty.

I just wanted her to be mine. I wanted to kiss her pink full lips and hug her perfect waist. I even wanted to feel her breasts and maybe lick them. I just wanted to take all her clothes off. Why am I thinking like this? Get a grip Chad! As soon as I left the house, I saw Sonny walking again.

I quickly picked a flower off the ground and greeted her with it. "Hey Sonny", I said handing it to her, she gladly accepted it. "Aww thanks Chad", she said smelling them. I looked at her outfit. She was wearing shorts again and a white t shirt, I felt like getting it wet. She was so gorgeous, it doesn't even make sense.

"Chad, should we walk?", Sonny asked looking at me. "Oh yeah yeah, let's go". We were walking side by side, "Sonny?", I asked. She turned to me, "What is it Chad?". I gulped, "Have you...Have you had a boyfriend before?". She was quiet, "No", she merely said. "No?", I replied, she shook her head.

"Wow, but you're so gorgeous", I said. She blushed, "Thanks Chad, I think you're the only person whose ever said that to me". I blushed too, when we were walking, Sonny screamed. She had fell to the ground, I crouched down to see if she was alright. "Sonny, are you Ok? That was a hard fall", I said taking her knee.

"Yeah, ow it hurts", she said feeling like she was burning. I saw her cut, "Ooh, that doesn't look good, but it's not too bad". She was still in pain by her facial expressions, "Hey, I have some bandages I keep in my backpack". "Please take them out", Sonny said in pain. I started to put it on her when she was moving a bit. "Sonny, hold still, it's Ok", I said trying to calm her.

I applied the bandage on her wound, I looked into her eyes. I had realized what I was doing and I snapped out of it. I got up and gave her my hand, "Give me your hand". She held my hand and stood up from the ground, she started to look away. "Sonny? What's wrong?", I asked. She wimpered, "It's just-I just fell out of no where, it's so embarrassing". I laughed, "Sonny, it's Ok everyone falls all the time". She smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks again Chad", she said.

Then, out of impulse, I pulled her t shirt strap off her shoulder. "Chad, what are you doing?", she asked pulling it back up. "Oh, sorry I just wanted too...I'm sorry I didn't know what I was thinking", I said nervously. I couldn't think of anything to lie about. She laughed, "It's Ok Chad", she said touching my shoulder. I couldn't take it anymore, I grabbed her cheek and kissed her on the lips.

I started making out with her, she didn't seem to mind because she was kissing back. My hands traveled up her white see thru shirt and fondled her breasts. I realized that I was doing this in public so I moved my hands to her butt. After two minutes, we both pulled apart and stared at each other. I smiled at her first, then she did.

I felt like I was the luckiest guy in the entire galaxy because I just made out with the hottest girl in the world. She placed her hands on her hips and looked down, "Wow", she said, "I never knew how good a kisser you were". I laughed, "Umm, this is actually my first kiss". Her eyes widened, "Really?".

I nodded and she said, "For a first timer, you're really good at it". I nodded, "Hey, you said you never had a boyfriend before so this was you're first time too right?". She sighed, "Well, I have kissed a couple of boys...naw I'm just playing with you! This is my first time!". She came in for a hug and we laughed. We stared at each other one last time and kissed again.


	6. It was a Fake Kiss

**Another chapter for you! And eight followers? That's sick!**

* * *

**Chad's POV:**

I couldn't stop thinking of the kiss, I couldn't pay attention in any of my classes. "Chad Dylan Cooper, which piece of art is painted by Da Vinci?", my art teacher asked. I answered, "Kiss is, I mean, This is!". Who am I kidding? I was totally lovestruck. I might sound dumb, but Sonny was hot. I loved her and I wanted her.

Her kiss was just so magical and so tempting. Luckily, I had a class with her after this one. I had ten minuted of class yet before the bell rung. The clock was ticking and I was waiting. Don't get me wrong, I did like Art but I just wanted to see Sonny. Watch her just in her seat wearing those tight shaping clothes and her cleavage, I felt myself sweat.

Suddenly, the bell rung and I was the first to get out of my class. I tried not to run to Drama class but I wanted to see Sonny so bad. When I had finally almost reached my class, I stopped stressing to find Sonny. The chair next to Sonny had been untouched so I took a seat there. She turned and made her gorgeous smile.

"Hey Chad", she said. Just hearing her voice made me nervous. "Hey Sonny, I think we have a scene to rehearse. It's our kissing scene for Romeo and Juliet", I said. She smiled at me, "Chad, I think we already rehearsed it". "We did?", I said out of confusion. She giggled, "We were rehearsing yesterday y'know, when you suddenly kissed me".

"What?", I said to myself. So that kiss was fake? "If that was rehearsing, why did you say you never had a boyfriend before?", I asked. "It was part of the script silly! And you seemed to memorize all of Romeo's lines", she said. I felt a sudden anger, I felt like beating her up. That was the old me, but it's starting to come back to me. Never did I want to be a bully to her ever again, I didn't know anyway.

So I just agreed with her, "Yeah, I mean, wasn't my acting great?". She smiled, "Yeah! You'd make a great Romeo any day". Man, I was so tempted to touch her but at the same time I was angry at her. I could see that she still has her old self in her, she took out her glasses and read the script. I think she loked hotter with them on, it made her look like a MILF.

She looked like a teacher too, I'd be naughty in her classes any day. I imagined her in pornogrophy, she's be a great choice, I'd watch her all the time. I mean she does love to act and she DOES have a hot bod, so she's be perfect for it. I took this time to stare at her cleavage, I think she is the first girl I've met that has the hugest pair. I leaned to the left to get a better look at it.

She caught me looking at her, "Chad? Were you staring at my shirt?". I looked at her and felt nervous, "I uh, I just really like your shirt, it really fits your body". She suddenly leaned in and kissed my cheek, "Thanks Chad". I touched my cheek and smiled, a real kiss. I looked at her shirt, it was a cotton white blouse, it was off the shoulder.

Tawni was talking to her friends across the room and rehearsing like the other students. She took off her glasses, "Chad, should we rehearse outside?". " Yeah, let's go", I said bringing my stuff. She didn't take the script because she has memorized it, but I had to take it because I had to memorize mines.

"Romeo, we can't be together", she said, "We're enemies and we can't change that". I began, "But we can change that". "How? My parents would never accept me marrying you", she said again. "That might be true, but I want to show you how much I love you, one last time". I began to grow nervous, I had to kiss her. She spoke again, "And what's that?". "This", I said. I placed my hand on her face and kissed her.

She kissed me and pulled me back repetitively. We were making out, I wanted to take her top off. When she wanted to pull away, I kept kissing her. She forcefully pulled back and said, "Chad, I think that's it". "Oh yeah, Ok", I said laughing. She stayed quiet, she looked nervous. Then, the bell rung and we grabbed our bags.

We were on our way to lunch when Nico and Grady walked up to us. "Nico! Grady! Where were you guys? You've been gone for days", I said. "Well it's really hard to explain", Grady said. Then, they turned to Sonny, "Hey Chad, who's the hottie?", Nico said. I raised an eyebrow, "You really don't know who she is?", I asked.

They both shook their heads. Grady held her hand and kissed it. Then, Sonny spoke up, "Guys, it's me". They were both shocked, "Tawni?". "No that's not Tawni", I said. They were even more shocked now, "Sonny?!". She shook her head and the two looked at me. They grabbed me by my arms and dragged me away from Sonny. "I'll see you at lunch!", I yelled to Sonny. She waved to me and swiftly walked away.

"What did you do to Sonny?", Grady asked. Nico nodded, "Yeah, she's such a babe!". Grady and I stared at him, "Sorry", he said. "Hey, I don't know what happened either but you two back off, she's mine", I assured them. "Whatever", Nico said. "Go and get her tiger!", said Grady. I waved goodbye to them and headed to the cafeteria.

When I reached the cafeteria, it was half full of students. I grabbed a tray of food and tried to find Sonny. I found her picking at her fish, she was alone. I gladly took a seat next to her?, "Hey Sonny, why are you alone?". She sighed, "Tawni doesn't seem to hang out with me anymore". "Why not?", I asked. "I guess, since I started hanging out with you. I don't think anyone likes me", she said looking down.

"Hey, don't say that", I said. She started to cry, "Why shouldn't I? I'm just a stubborn good girl, isn't that why you used to bully me?". I tried to stop her from crying, "No Sonny, Sonny look at me, You know why I did that? Because I realized that you're a smart, funny, and beautiful girl". She sniffled, "You mean that?". I nodded, "I do", I wanted to kiss her to prove I loved her, but she was crying. "Thanks Chad", she said, then she hugged me.


	7. A little Fun

**Warning! This chapter contains a scene that has strong and descriptive language! All of this chapter takes place in one setting! Happy reading :)**

* * *

**Sonny's POV:**

As soon as I went home, I entered my bedroom and fell on my bed. I was so exhausted, it was almost six at night. I was so late because I had lots of turoring after school. I took off my blouse and my jeans. I always sleep in my bra and my panties. I looked at myself in the mirror, I didn't like the way I looked but I felt comfortable like this.

**Chad's POV:**

I decided to visit Sonny and see how she was doing. I took my jacket and went in my car to drive to her house. Once I parked my car outside, I thought for a moment. I exited the car and rang the doorbell. I heard someone walking to the door, they answered it. "Hi Mrs. Munroe, is your daughter home?", I asked politely. "Oh yes she is, come on in sweetie". I walked upstairs to find Sonny's room.

I turned the knob, it was open. I slowly opened it to find Sonny sleeping. I walked to her bed and looked at her, I realized she wasn't wearing any clothes. Her breasts were showing more than usual and her legs were nice and smooth. I began to feel her body, I heard her moan. I grabbed and fondled her breasts, she moaned louder.

I began to unclasp he bra when she woke up. She screamed, "Who are you and what are you doing in my room?". It was dark so she couldn't see me as good. "Sonny calm down!", I said. She tried to look for something, "How do you know my name? Your voice sounds familiar". She found her glasses and put them on. I turned on the light switch.

"Chad?", she said, "What are you doing here?". I laughed, "I came in to see you". She looked down and realized that she was in her undergarments, she covered herself. "Chad, wait outside my room, you can't see me like this", she said as she led me out the room. I heard her getting changed and walking nack to the door to unlock it.

I entered her room again, "Hi Sonny, sorry that I walked in on you like that". She smiled, "It's Ok Chad, it's not like I was naked". I had always wanted to see her naked but I didn't want to tell her, "Yeah, but you should be a bikini model, or you could be on Playboy". She tilted her head, "You really think so?". "Yeah you'd be a really great one", I said. She was blushing, "Chad, you're really sweet".

I sat down next to her on the bed and I turned to face her. "You have to know that you're beautiful Sonny", I told her, "Every girl in this world is always going to be insecure, but their beautiful, and to me, there's no such thing as an ugly girl". She smiled, "Aww", she hugged me. When we pulled apart, we smiled at each other.

"Sonny, you look awful", I said jokingly. "Oh really?", she said playfully hitting me. "Yeah", I started play fighting with her and sha was laughing the whole time. She giggled, "Let me go Chad!". I laughed, "No Sunny Monroe!". I finally pinned her down on her bed, "Who's the loser now?". She laughed as she tried to break free, "I guess I am". She continued to fight me until she got on top.

I couldn't believe she was on top of me, her cleavage was showing and her breasts were hanging in front of my face. Her nipples were hard throught her red shirt. I'd touch them if she wasn't trapping my wrists with her hands. "Oh, poor Chad, guess you're the loser now", she said pretending to feel sorry for me. I shrugged, "Guess it's not bad, considering the fact that your boobs are in my face". She gasped and let go of me, taking her hands to her chest to cover it.

"What sid you say Chad?", Sonny asked smiling. I laughed too, "I was just kidding Sonny". Then Sonny uncovered them, "Come on, you know you want them", she playfully said. I played along with her, "Well, I do want those". "Well you can't have 'em", she snapped. I went to the door and turned the knob, "Bye Sonny". "Bye Chad", she said waving at me.

**Sonny's POV:**

He shut the door, then I fell on my bed. Wow, Chad and I were play fighting. No, we're just friends, what if he doesn't like me like that? He has called me gorgeous and he did say I would be on the cover of Playboy. Just looking at him made me feel numb. His blue eyes just looking at me. His laugh, oh my god, his laugh is so sexy. His blonde golden hair was so soft.

I walked over to my drawer and opened it. I found a vibrator inside. I don't remember trying it, I looked around to make sure nobody watched me. I walked to my bed and crawled. I stripped off my shirt and my jeans, now I had on what Chad had seen, my bra and panties. I gently removed my underwear and threw it on the floor, then I turned on the vibrator.

I felt a rush of nervousness, but I gently inserted it into my wet pussy. "Ow", I muttered quietly, then after seconds, I felt pleasure. I began thrusting it inwards and moaned. I never did this before, it felt good. Then, I moved it outwards, then inside. I began playing around with it, twirling it and hitting my pussy with it.

Then, I thought of Chad. His voice was just so, it was just so sexy. I moaned louder as I thought of him. And the way he'd look at me in class. I started imagining that the vibrator was Chad's penis. Just the thought of that made me dripping wet. I started thrusting harder and faster. "Faster Chad, faster!", I said.

"Yeah, oh my gosh, right there, fuck me right there, oh my God yes!", I started to scream. "Chad, you're so big, fuck me with your fucking huge cock!", I started to finger myself. I felt myself getting closer, I moaned louder and louder. "Oh, Chad!", I said as I fingered harder and harder. I repetetively moaned louder. "Oh fuck yes! Fuck me and only me!".

I quickly switched back to the dildo and inserted it deep. I was close so I thrusted it faster and faster, then I climaxed. I breathed heavily and tried to catch my breath. I brung my hand up to lick the vibrator clean, I sucked on it too. I began kissing it all over. I'll be sure to think of Chad the next time I fuck myself. Did I just imagine my best friend fucking me?

I gently placed the vibrator back in the drawer, I didn't want to do anything with it now. I dressed into my clothes and I felt like going downstairs to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water. It was pitch black, but when I switched the lights on, I gasped. To my surprise, Chad had still stayed and was drinking some soda on the table.


	8. Thinking of Love

**So, this chapter might make some of you angry. Don't ask because you'll see in a moment. Please review, it would mean a lot!**

* * *

**Sonny's POV:**

"Hey Sonny", he said before taking another sip. I scoffed, "Chad, you stayed?". He nodded, I felt extremely nervous being around him after what I just did. Why did I have to think of him though? On second thought, maybe if I didn't, I wouldn't of climaxed on the first place despite all the pleasure the thing was giving me.

I bit my lip as I glanced to look at him, "So, we're going to have to do our scene tomorrow". He smiled at me, "Yeah, I know". I tapped my fingers on the table thinking of something to say, "Chad, do you really think I'm pretty?". He thought for a moment, "No, you're beautiful, gorgeous". I smiled, "And you don't have to wear these clothes anymore", he said pulling on my shirt.

"Are you telling me to undress?", I asked concerned. He shook his head "No Sonny, I meant that you don't have to wear shorts everyday or wear shirts that make your chest big". I sighed, "Yeah, I know", I bit my lip thinking of what I did five minutes ago. I wonder if Chad had heard anything, I was pretty loud. "Chad", I said and he turned to me, "Did you ever like someone but thought it was really wrong to?".

It was now silent, I was worried I might've asked a dumb question, but Chad answered."Well, I can't say that I've experienced it a lot but, sometimes, it just depends on how things are going between you and that person", he said. I nodded to him, "I get you". I pulled my shirt down and bit my lip. "Hey Chad", I said, "You know who makes me happy whenever I feel down?".

"Who?", he said making a questioning look. I smiled, "You", I kissed his cheek and went upstairs to my bedroom. I shut the door behind me and slid down on it. "Wow", I said smiling, I hit the light switch off and jumped in my bed to sleep. I looked at my clock, it was almost nine. I couldn't sleep so I took the time to think about stuff, then I fell asleep.

In the morning, it was about six thirty. Chad has left since last night, I had looked in my closet for something to wear. I just got a purple shirt with some jeans. My mother was off at work so I had to walk to school again. When I arrived at school, I had went to my locker to look at myself in the mirror. Once I shut my locker, there was someone who caught my eye.

There was a tall and muscular guy with brown hair and had the most perfect smile. I felt my heart skip a beat, I felt in love. "Hey Sonny", Chad said. I was staring at him, twirling my hair and looking dreamily at him. "Um, Sonny? You Ok?", he asked waving his hand in front of my face. He followed my eyes and saw what I was looking at.

The boy had come up to me, "Hey gorgeous", he said. "Oh hi", I said. He leaned agaist the lockers, "So, what's your name babe?". I giggled, "It's Allison, Sonny for short". "What if I call you Ally?", he asked. I licked my lips, "That would be cool". He waved bye to me, I felt dazed.

**Chad's POV:**

"Sonny, do you like that guy?", I asked. "Maybe", she said dreamily. I felt so furious, why didn't I ask her out earlier? Relax Chad, maybe she'll get over him soon and it will be all over. Maybe not, I don't know, I hope I can date her after all this happens. When classes started, I was sitting next to Sonny.

The guy came back again and told the teacher he was new. "Hey Ally", he said. She was trying to be flirty, "Hey". "Can I have this seat buddy?", he said to me. I said nothing, I just got up and sat alone at another table. Sonny put her hands up to her face and stared at him. I'm not going down without a fight.

After class, I wanted to walk up to Sonny, but she had her arms around his arm walking together and talking. I followed them, Sonny couldn't stop smiling. "So, do you have a boyfriend?", James asked her. Sonny changed her expression, "No, I'm totally available". I felt my heart break after hearing what she said.


	9. Not a Safe Choice

**Please don't be angry with me, I know I might be teasing you guys, but this story is all planned out and I'm working on it**

* * *

Chad's POV:

James smiled, "Would you want to go to dinner sometime?". She smiled happily, "Yes! Of course!". She hugged him, "Great, we'll go to the restaraunt at 56th street, at nine o' clock", he said. 56th street eh? I wanted to follow them there. I'd just go there before they do and just sit at a table without them noticing.

It was eight forty five and I had arrived at the restaraunt. I saw a car pull up at the driveway, that must be Sonny and James. They entered holding hands and laughing at jokes that James told. Luckily, they had sat three tables away from me. I grabbed my menu and covered my face. Their converstions were loud.

"Sonny, how are your grades in school", James said. Sonny took in a breath, "I guess they are, Ok". "Sir, excuse me sitr", a voice asked. I looked up to see that my waitor has walked up to me. "Oh no, I'm not gonna eat", I gently answered. The waitor just walked away seeming annoyed.

"Hey, I'll be back alright, I have to use the bathroom real quick", James said. He got up and made his way there. I saw Sonny, she had on red lipstick and a blue dress, she was stunningly gorgeous. She was now fixing her hair and pulling her dress down. James had gotten back after a few minutes. The waitor had brung Sonny soup and James some fish.

They began to eat their dishes. Sonny gave James some flirty looks and smiled at him a lot. It was now an hour after we had arrived. Sonny and James felt tired and the waitor left their check. They held hands and went outside. I quietly followed but hid behind the wall. "James", Sonny said, "Do you think I'd make a good girlfriend?". "Of course you would!", James said.

Sonny laughed, "Can I be your girlfriend?". I was about to go outside and punch James but I didn't. "Of course", he said. "Here's my number", he said as he gave her it. Then there was silence, I peeked outside to look at what was going on. They were kissing. James and Sonny has been making out right in front of me. They had met and they were kissing? They pulled away after two minutes and walked home together.

I had gotten in my car and went home. I couldn't believe it, Sonny had a boyfriend. I felt like I couldn't do anything in life anymore. Sonny was my everything, she had the perfect smile, the perfect body, I didn't feel like thinking about her either. I wanted to at least visit her and see how happy she was.

Sonny's POV:

I couldn't believe I had a boyfriend! I couldn't stop smiling. James was so perfect, his brown hair and his eyes that melt a heart. But would about Chad? Aww, forget Chad, he'd just a friend. I walked over to my drawer again, I found an old diary in it.

I laughed, it was my diary from when I was six. I opened it, the first page said, "Someday, I want a boyfriend with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a really cute personality". I thought of Chad, but James was my boyfriend now. Let's see, Chad was super cute, funny, and has a really amazing personality. James on the other hand, has amazing hair, his laugh was cute, and he was a total hottie.

Chad was a hottie too, no he was more than that. Oh I don't know, is this just another love triangle? Maybe I'm just making one. I grabbed my phone and dialed James. It took him about thirty seconds to pick up the phone. "Hey baby", he said. I weakly smiled, "Hey James, you want to come over in talk?".

"Oh, I'd love to baby, see you there in ten!", he said before hanging up the phone. I crawled on my bed to wait. I occupied myself with my phone, playing apps on it and just searching the web. I heard a knock, that must be James. I quickly fixed my hair and pulled up my shirt, "Come in!". He slowly entered the room, "Hey Ally", he said making his way toward the bed.

"Hi babe, come and sit", I said patting the space next to me. I sighed, "So, this is really hard to say but, I want to break up with you", I said. He looked shocked, "Wait, what did you say?". I repeated again not before he slapped me across the face. "You fucking whore", he said. "Take your shirt off!", he demanded.

I crossed my arms, "What if I don't?". He suddenly pulled a gun on me, "Do it, or I'll fucking shoot off your head". I felt my heart beat quicker. I felt weak and nervous inside of me. I had to do it, or I'd die. I grabbed the ends of my shirt and pulled them up, I was wearing a white lace bra underneath. He licked his lips at the sight of me.

"Baby, are you a c cup?", he asked. "D cup", I corrected, I was crying. "Even better", he said groping them. "Do you have a dildo?", he asked, I almost gasped after he asked that. "Uhh, no", I said. He laughed, "Come on, a sexy girl like you should have one". He was looking through my drawers when he found my vibrator. "Oh yeah, did you cum on this baby?", he asked. I didn't answer him, I was disgusted by him.

He forcefully removed my jeans, he started the toy and moved it to my panties. It felt sooo good, I wanted to moan but I didn't want to. "You like that huh? You little whore?", he said continuing to move it around. He lifted my panties and took them off. At this point, I saw him get erect. "Baby, that is one hot pussy", he said.

He immediately shoved the vibrator in me and I finally released a moan. I didn't like this. James kept thrusting it inside, then he had an idea. I had felt lucky since I still had my bra on. "Take your bra off Sonny", he demanded. I crossed my arms, "No". "No?", he repeated, he didn't seem to happy. He jumped on too of me and started fighting me. "Do it right now!", he yelled. I fought back, "No James, please get off me!".

"James get off her!", a voice shouted. I was scared, James got off me. He was pulled away from me. Chad was the one who had pulled him. "Hey, what are you doing bro!", James asked. "Getting you off my best friend", he said before punching his face. James fell to the ground and was unconscious. I was breathing heavily, I can't believe what had just happened. I ran up to Chad and hugged him. I shedded a tear, "Thank you so much Chad". "Hey let's get out of here", he said. We left the house and into his car and drove away.


	10. An old Friend

**Oh my god! I'm sorry, I edited the last chapter to alternate the innapropriate language, but I guess I lost it and I'll just leave it at that. So a new character is introduced. He's supposed to be likeable even though he seems like he's not. Please review!**

* * *

**Sonny's POV:**

I felt the wind blow my hair and I felt the soft breeze of the cold wind. I can see that Chad was looking at me, and he smiled. I bit my lip, "Chad, can we stop?". Chad looked confused, but he parked the car anyway. "Why do you want to park here?", he asked. I turned to him, "This is where the park is". I opened my door and left the car to walk in the park.

Chad quickly followed me and walked with me. "This is nice", I said to him. We walked past the grass and found the playground. I felt myself smile, I ran up the little stairs and climbed up the ladder. Chad followed me and was behind me. I sat at the top of the slide and happily rode down. Then, I ran to the swings and Chad followed. He helped push me up as I laughed. I've never felt so happy in a long time.

We were now sitting on a bench near the big duck pond. We had been talking nonstop. "Hey Sonny, you know that you have perfect hair?", he asked touching my soft black curls. I shook my head, "Not really, I don't really get that". I sighed, "Chad, why are you so nice to me. He looked at me, "What do you mean?". "Like, you know, you were always so mean to me and calling me names". He shrugged, "I was such an idiot to do that Sonny, I really regret that". "It's getting pretty dark", I said looking up at the sky.

I stood up and pulled my dress down and pulled my cardigan forward. "Where should we go?", I asked him. "How about we go to my place?", he asked standing up. I didn't know what to say at first. "Um, sure that'd be fine". We took another long walk back to his car and we drove off again.

I was a bit nervous, Ok, I was really nervous about going to his house. I mean, what if his parents were there? Where would I even sleep? As soon as we arrived, Chad had pulled out his key and unlocked it. I quietly entered, "Are your parents home?". "No, my mother's at work and my dad's on a business trip".

"Oh", I said taking a breath. A thought went across my head, "Can I sleep in your room?", I asked him. He looked shocked, but he just nodded his head, "Sure". I ran up the stairs and found his room. I layed on the bed and rested. I seemed to sleep for half an hour or so.

I woke up to Chad saying my name. "What's wrong?", I asked. He looked at me, "I think someone knocked". He walked out of the room and I followed. He walked downstairs to the door downstairs and answered it. I quietly followed but stopped on top of the first staircase to not be seen. I peeked to see who was at the door.

"Chad! How have you been? It's been forever!", a guy said. "What's up Cameron?", Chad said. They seemed like the've known each other. I dropped my phone down the stairs loud enough for them to hear. "Uhh, what was that?", Cameron asked Chad. Before Chad could answer, I walked down the stairs to retrieve it, "I just dropped my phone". "Whoa!", Cameron said, "Who is that fine babe?".

"No, I happen to be his friend", I said walking up next to Chad. "Uh, Cameron meet my friend Sonny", Chad said. I reached my hand out and he shook it. "Nice to meet you Sonny, I've known Chad since Kindergarden", he said. "Oh really? That's like forever!", I said in shock. I felt really weird, I seemed to find Cameron really attractive. He had jet black curly hair and green eyes.

Chad, Cameron, and I had planned to watch a movie tonight. We had took a ride in Cameron's car. Him and Chad had conversations on the way. I felt lonely, but I know what it feels to be seperated by a friend for a long time. "Oh and remember when we pranked Mrs. Rivera by drawing all over her classroom?", Chad said.

"Oh yeah, and we got expelled for like, a month or so", Cameron replied. "Oh, do you remember Caroline?", Chad said. Cameron had a change of voice, "You mean that hottie you were crushing on back in seventh grade?". Chad shook his head, "I don't know what I saw in her". I laughed at their conversations, they were like two brothers that got along all the time.

Cameron is really cute, he was so dreamy. But I had feelings for Chad. Maybe Chad wouldn't like me, he sees me as a friend. Maybe Cameron is the one I want. I don't know, it's really complicated. Chad and I were very complicated. We had finally arrived and purchased our tickets, Cameron had ordered our food and drinks while Chad and I talked. "You're friend seems nice", I said.

He looked at me, "Yeah, but I'm afraid of losing him, we've been friends since I was five. I would never imagine losing him over something stupid". I nodded and summarized what he had said, if he found out that I had some feelings for Cameron, Chad would probably be upset. I nodded, "Yeah, I know how much that would feel like". I pulled him in for a hug to comfort him. I got up to get our popcorn. "Hey, our food is here?". He nodded, "Yeah, let's go before all the seats are taken".


	11. Finally!

**Sonny's POV:**

I had sat next to Chad and Cameron, we were watching a comedy. I had eaten most of the popcorn and drunk my Sprite. I always felt myself accidentally leaning on Cameron's shoulder. I sometimes looked at him and he'd smile back.

The movie had just finished and we had left the theatre. "Remember when he smacked his face with cake?". "Oh yeah, I think that was the funniest part", Cameron said. I found myself blushing. We all got in his car and went back to Chad's place. Cameron drove us back, "Sonny, how was the movie?", Chad asked me. I smiled, "It was good, really good". It was nine o'clock, the drugstore was still open.

That gave me an idea, "Wait Cameron, can we stop here? I need to get some lipstick". Cameron parked the car in front of the store, "Why? You're already beautiful", he told me. Chad agreed, "Yeah, why do you need it for?". I sighed, "You guys, don't be so sensitive, it's for Tawni's 17th birthday!". I then turned to the opposite direction and rushed into the store to get some Coco Moco Coco. Luckily, there was one left.

Something about makeup makes me want to buy it. I mean, I know I don't need it but something about makeup wanted you to buy it y'know? Maybe the way it's packaged or the good things people say about it. I then slapped the lipstick on the check out table. The blonde woman behind the counter seemed tired, the store would close in an hour. "Four ninety nine please", she said. I gladly gave her a five dollar bill, "You can keep the change". I ran out and got into Cameron's car.

We went home quicker than I thought. We were all tired, I had fell onto the couch. "Hey Cameron, can I use you're bathroom?", Chad had asked. Cameron nodded, "Sure thing buddy". Once Chad had gotten upstairs, I realized that Cameron and I were alone. "So, how does Chad have a hottie like you as a friend?", he said smirking at me. I laughed, "Well, I have this crush on him".

"Did you tell him?", he asked. I played with my hair, "Unfortunately, no", I replied. He came closer to me, "Tell me Sonny, I really like you too". He had his forehead to mine, I stared at his lips. "I", I said shyly, then before I knew it, we were kissing. He was a really good kisser, I could hear him moaning. I pulled away from him and smiled.

"No, this is wrong", I said, "I like Chad but, I don't know". Cameron spoke, "Look Sonny, you can talk to Chad. I only kissed you because I really like you". I smiled at him, "Me too, Chad is really lucky to have a friend who is as good as he is". I gave him a quick peck on the lips, "That's for being a good friend". I ran up the stairs to find Chad.

**Chad's POV:**

I had went downstairs to check on Cameron and Sonny. "Chad, you know that friend of yours has a big crush on you", Cameron said. I widened my eyes in shock, "Really? Are you lying?". He laughed, "Chad, I wouldn't lie". I couldn't believe it, did Sonny like me? "I believe you Cameron, it's just, why would she like me?", I asked.

He smiled, "Because you're my friend, you're fun to hang around, you're a great guy, and I bet she likes your boy band looks". I laughed, "Thanks, bud". "I should tell you that we kissed", he said nervously. "What?!". "Chad slow down, sure we kissed at first, but she admitted she liked you and was too shy to tell you. We're just friends though", Cameron explained.

"Ok, I forgive you man, you're my best bud. But if you had seen her naked, that would be a problem", I said. Then Cameron and I laughed at my joke, "No seriously, don't do that to her, she's my friend". He nodded, "Sure Chad, she is one beautiful girl though". Sonny had come down, "Hey guys, I gotta go, you're invited to Tawni's birthday party tomorrow". She gave Cameron and I her number. "I'll text you the details", she smiled at us and left.

**Sonny's POV:**

I couldn't wait to go to Tawni's birthday party. I gotten dressed in a short black dress and four inch heels. I was in my car driving to the pier, where her party was. It was almost crowded with people. Tawni called my name, I saw her with a beautiful purple dress. I ran up to her and hugged her, "Here's your present". Tawni gasped, "Is it Coco Moco Coco? You're the best friend in the world!".

I turned around to find Chad and Cameron, "Hey guys!". They both looked at me, "Whoa". I blushed, "Aww, you guys think I'm Ok?". "Wow", they both said, I smiled again. Cameron suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me, "I'll meet up with you later Chad!", I yelled. "What is it Cameron?", I said. He pointed to Tawni, "Who's that girl?". I looked back to Tawni, "Why? Do you like her?".

He nodded, "Yeah, she's so pretty". I smiled, "Aww, you have a crush on Tawni?". His eyes widened, "You know her?". "Yeah, she's my best friend!", I smiled again. "Can you, can you talk to her for me?", he said shyly. "Sure", I answered, I had walked up to the table where the cake was. I found Chad there, "Chad, guess what? Cameron likes Tawni!". I heard myself yell, I covered my mouth.

"Really? But they haven't even talked yet", he said. I frowned, "Oh don't be such a downer!". "Wouldn't they make a cute couple?", I asked smiling again. I felt like I was talking about Chad and I being a couple. "Sonny, I want to tell you something, I-". "Oh sorry Chad, I gotta talk to Tawni", I said interrupting.

"Tawni, you want a boyfriend?", I asked her getting excited. "Really badly", she answered. "Well, a guy with dark black hair totally likes you". She brightened her eyes, "Really? Who is he?". "Whoa there girl, you haven't met him yet", I said calming her. "I don't care, I want a boyfriend!", she said. Suddenly, Cameron walked up to Tawni and said, "Hi".

Tawni pushed me out the way, "Hi". "You're very pretty", he told her. I decided to leave them alone, looks like they already liked each other. I wanted to go on some of the rides at the pier, I went to go get some cotton candy. I loved walking in my heels, it made me feel taller. I saw Cameron and Tawni in the distance, they were laughing. I smiled at them, I felt lonely.

I sat on a bench and rested, I fell asleep. When I woke up again, it was almost the end of sunset. A lot of the people were gone. I saw Cameron and Tawni still talking to each other. I got up and fixed my dress, when I was walking, Chad came up to me. "Hey you missed all the fun", he said. "Well, I guess I didn't want to do much", I said sighing. He was holding a stuffed brown bear holding a red heart, "I won this for you".

He handed me the bear, the heart said: to my best friend. "Aww", I gave him a big hug. "I guess that's my present to you", I said laughing. We walked down the steps to talk to Cameron and Tawni. "Hey guys", I said to them. "Hey Sonny, Cameron's a great guy!", she said hugging him. There were some wine on the table, I drank some. I think this is my first time ever tasting it, it was good.

I felt myself get addicted to it, I drank about four more glasses. I felt dizzy, I found Chad and I kissed him. "Chad is that you? Can you please kiss me back?". He was kissing me and feeling me. I giggled, "You want to undress me?".

**Chad's POV:**

"Uh, Sonny are you Ok?", I asked her. She giggled a lot, "What do you mean?". "We need to take you back to my place, you don't sound good", I said. I led her to her car and told Cameron he could take his ride without me.

When we parked outside my place, "I carried Sonny inside and into my bedroom". She looked around, "Oh I know why were here, are we gonna do it?". She smiled, "No Sonny, you're not yourself". She pulled me by my shirt and kissed me again, "You're so hot!". "No Sonny, stop this", I demanded. She pouted, "Fine", she said. She unzipped the back of her dress and removed it, revealing her black lingerie.

"Wow", I said looking at her. "Chad, I know you want me", she said. "Sonny, please put your dress on". She licked her fingers and began to finger herself through her panties. She moaned evrytime she rubbed herself, "Sonny, please don't do that". She laughed again, she moves her hands up to her breasts and started fondling them. She unbuckled the back of her bra and slowly removed it. I gasped, "No no no, Sonny, I don't want to see you braless". She made a face, "Really Chad? You don't".

She leaned closer to me and looked down, "Can I blow you?". I was in shock, "Sonny if you don't stop right now, I'll have to punish you". She looked up at me, "Then why are you hard?". I couldn't take it anymore, "Yes Sonny! I am! I've always had a crush on you and I want you to be with me! Are you happy?". Sonny had smapped back to normal, "You really mean that?". I smiled, "Yeah". She smiled and pulled me to her to kiss me. This was our first real kiss, "Sonny, does that mean I'm your boyfriend?". She smiled, "But am I your girlfriend?". I smiled back at her and we kissed again.


End file.
